


fake it (like i've seen it)

by majesdane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-10
Updated: 2007-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/pseuds/majesdane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Luna doesn't say anything at all, and Hermione thinks that it's actually a punishment in itself.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	fake it (like i've seen it)

Luna's at home, of course, because it's easier to write at home. Quieter.

She's almost always at home nowadays, writing. She doesn't need to go into the office to hand in her articles to _The Quibbler_ ; she just sends them in by owl. It's much easier that way, actually. Simpler. It gives her more time to think, more time to wonder if perhaps a sentence is a bit too long or a word just a touch out of place. It's nice, not having to rush; her father understands; he's one of the few who does.

She gets a letter from Hermione; she wants to visit. She seals the envelope with her response shut with a bit of silver wax, bright like unicorn blood. She pets Pig before he leaves, smiling, because he's still such a tiny little thing. She doesn't watch him fly off with her letter, though she usually does watch the owls when they go.

Hermione arrives a few days later in Luna's fireplace.

"Oh, hello," Luna says pleasantly, as Hermione dusts off her clothes, stepping out of the green flames. "I wasn't sure when you'd be coming."

"Yes, sorry," Hermione says, looking up. "I wasn't sure exactly when I'd be able to come."

Luna sets down her quill and blows on the ink to dry it. Hermione watches her from a distance, arms crossed, hair still a bit of a mess from traveling by the Floo Network. But at last the ink is dry, and Luna rolls up the bit of parchment neatly, before setting it aside and turning in her seat.

"New article?" Hermione asks.

"Yes," Luna says serenely. "I'm a bit early with this one though, so there's no need to rush it. Daddy probably won't be needing it for another week or so, though I suspect by that time I'll have found something more to add. It's about Blibbering Humdingers," she clarifies, and Hermione grins, because Luna is still _Luna_ , and she likes that idea very much.

"I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch," she says, later, when they're sitting in Luna's kitchen, each with a cup of tea in front of them.

"Oh, it's all right," Luna says, and Hermione winces at how Luna hasn't seemed to have taken offense at all, even if it has been four years since they've last spoken to each other.

She fidgets with her napkin, flushed and unhappy; Luna doesn't seem to notice, and if she does, she doesn't let on.

"I've wanted to see you, though," Hermione says, after a time. "I've missed you, Luna."

Luna cocked her head thoughtfully. "Yes, it has been a rather long time, hasn't it? You're engaged now," she says, and though it is not an accusation, it feels like one to Hermione.

"Yes," she says, and stirs her tea, choosing to look at that instead of meeting Luna's gaze. "I suppose that I am."

"I'm glad. Ronald seems to love you very much."

"I - " Hermione says, and then falters. She wants to say, _And I love him too_ , but now, sitting here with Luna, she doesn't feel all that sure about anything. "I think he does," she says at last, and it's a poor cover-up, and she's sure Luna has already figured her out.

She wishes Luna was angry with her, wishes that Luna would tell her to just leave and never come back, because she can't stand to be sitting here with her now, pretending that nothing ever happened between them, as if they were just two old friends who had slowly grown apart. But Luna's always been the one to forgive, the one to see the good in people, the one willing to give those who've hurt her worst a second chance. So she doesn't say anything at all, and Hermione thinks that it's actually a punishment in itself.

"Why did we lose touch?" she asks Luna, staring hard at her teacup, running her fingers delicately along the rim.

"You stopped writing," Luna answers, though she shouldn't have to; they both already know the answers to these questions.

Hermione sighs, and says mournfully, "Why did I stop, though, Luna?"

"Because I kissed you."

And _there_ is the accusation, there is what Hermione has been waiting for; she crumbles.

"Luna," she starts, a lump forming in her throat.

Luna stares thoughtfully into her teacup and says nothing. Hermione wants to cry, wants to get down on her knees and beg Luna to forgive her, wants to just stop trying to be so bloody cowardly and just say _sorry_ , because she means it this time. And she needs Luna to hear it.

"Luna," she says, trying again. "Luna, I, I just wanted to say -- "

" -- Don't," Luna says softly, and looks up, resting her hand lightly on Hermione's wrist. "You don't need to. I have."

And she's not quite sure what Luna's talking about at first, but then it dawns on her; Luna's already forgiven her. And a part of her is rejoicing, because this is what she wanted all along, isn't it? And another part of her is still a bit sad, because she wanted to actually say the words, wanted to see Luna's face when she said them. _I'm sorry._

So she kisses her, instead, because it's a better way to say it than just using words.


End file.
